


Regrets

by Thedreamison



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Near Future, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedreamison/pseuds/Thedreamison
Summary: "Do you regret it?" Zoro asks.Sanji looks straight at him as he says "No. No, I don't."





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> A small fic for a prompt line I found online. Having a bit of a difficulty finding the link, will post it when I find it.

"Do you regret it?" Zoro asks, leaning against the railing, his breath still uneven from the impromptu brawl.

It seems to take a moment for Sanji to realize Zoro's not going to continue their fight. He lowers his outstretched leg with a slight frown.

Zoro watches on as comprehension seeps into Sanji's expression. His face clears up then and he looks straight at Zoro as he says "No. No, I don't."

Zoro doesn't say anything to that. It's not his place to. If Sanji thought it best to part with the crew to sort out his problems, then that was his decision. As long as he didn't regret it. Even if he did, well, it's a bit too late for that. Zou, Whole Cake, even Wano, are all a part of the past as they sail on to a new destination.

_And yet._

Zoro realizes with a start that a part of him is disappointed with Sanji's answer. Don't get him wrong, it's good to know that Sanji isn't regretting anything. But there's this annoying part of Zoro's brain. The part that had succumbed to irrational bouts of irritation in Wano when thoughts of curly brows and blue eyes had invaded his mind without permission. Like an itch under his skin. One that had been brought to a head when he had reacted with more vehemence than necessary when Sanji had tried to address the tension that had gripped their relationship ever since they had met again.

Zoro shakes his head to get his bearings. He prefers to keep things simple, he reminds himself. This thing though, it's anything but that. This ache he feels like his heart is being squeezed whenever he so much as lays his eyes on the cook these days— he really must get on with his training. He takes a few steps in the direction of the crow's nest when Sanji speaks again.

"I don't regret it." Sanji says, voice rising a notch.

Zoro is about to mutter an _okay, I understand_ over his back when Sanji continues. "I don't regret leaving Zou but- but I do have a regret."

Zoro blinks, pausing in his tracks. He chances a look at Sanji. His expression looks pinched, like the confession took a great deal of effort. But his one visible eye is still on Zoro's and there's _something_ there that roots Zoro to his spot.

Sanji must realize he has Zoro's attention because he takes a deep breath before walking towards him. He doesn't stop until he's standing right in front of him. Zoro only has time to note that up close, Sanji's eye is really blue and looking really determined before it flutters shut and Sanji is leaning in.

Zoro barely feels the brush of lips on his— a warm touch— before they're gone and he's back to staring into the depths of Sanji’s eye. Except, the determination he had seen in his eye earlier is wavering.

"I'm not sorry" Sanji breathes before adding "Back there, on Whole Cake, I regretted it”. He takes a step back and Zoro realizes that he already misses the warmth.

Zoro prefers to keep things simple. He really does. But more importantly, he likes to avoid regrets. So, he steps forward.


End file.
